With the development of society and growth in the living standard, people also continually pursue spiritual life while enjoying material life, so more and more people yearn for natural ease, and keeping pets has gradually become a kind of popular fashion. In daily life, pet urine pads are generally used by people to clear excrements of pets. However, existing single pet urine pads are connected by breaking-point lines, directly folded and then put into packaging bags for package and use, and thus are convenient to use and occupy a relatively large space since the storage function is not ideal in the use process, and therefore the aesthetic property of the household environment is affected. In order to solve such problems, technical staff of pet product manufacturing enterprises makes improvement on existing pet urine pad processing and production equipment.